Yugioh Basket
by BabyNinetails
Summary: Yugi and Heba move's in with a family who can transform into a Chinese zodiac animal. can Yugi and Heba keep the family's curse a secret?


Dia: Hey guys I'm writing a Fruits Basket story Yu-Gi-Oh! Style!

Jon: This should be interesting.

Dia: oh shut up! Luna can you do the disclaimer please.

Luna: Sure. Dia does not own Yugioh or Fruits Basket. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Yugi and Heba live in a tent out in the woods. They lived there for a couple of months now Because of the deadly accident of their parents. Yugi and Heba are twin brothers who are very small for their age; they have gravity defying hair that spikes up like a star, with crimson tips and golden bangs that frame their face; both also have very large Amethyst eyes. The boys would be completely identical except Yugi is pale white while Heba is tan. They were leaving for school when yugi spotted a house down a dirt hill.

"Heba, Look a house" Yugi said

Heba stopped and looked at the house. "Lets go check it out"

"But we'll be late"

"We're just going to take a quick look." Heba said as he started down the hill.

Yugi sighed and followed his brother down the dirt hill. Heba is outgoing and adventurous while Yugi is shy and rather stay where it's safe. When they got there they saw painted rocks lying out on the porch. They weren't just any painted rocks they were painted as the twelve Chinese zodiac animals.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice said

The voice made Yugi and Heba jump. They looked up and saw a man. The man was tall and had spiky tri-color hair like theirs his beard was black and he wore and Egyptian like outfit.

"Sorry for intruding" Heba apologized and he bowed his head.

Yugi bowed too. "We were just passing through"

"Don't apologize, it's quite alright. I just surprised you're interested in my little art work. Allow me to introduce myself, my name Aknankanon."

"My name is Heba Moto and this is my brother Yugi Moto" Heba introduced.

Aknankanon smiled at the young boys. Yugi looked at the rocks and found that something was missing. Heba looked at Yugi. "What's wrong Yugi?"

Yugi looked up at the man. "The cat is missing."

The man stopped and stared at Yugi. "Pardon"

"W-well the year of the cat is missing" Yugi nervously repeated.

"Father. Stop scaring them." A voice said

Yugi and Heba eyes widen in shock. The princes of their school were standing before them.

"Yami and Atem Sennen!" they whispered

Yami and Atem looked like them but they had their bangs going into their hair like lightning bolts, also their eyes were crimson red. Yami had pale white skin like Yugi's and Atemu's was tan like Heba.

"Hello Yugi." Yami said

"Good Morning Heba." Atem said

Yugi and Heba blushed like red apples.

"You know these boys?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes father we go to the same school. Please excuse my father's rudeness." Atem explained

Heba looked at looked at Atem and Bowed. "Well we'll be on our way. Thank you for showing us the cool rocks."

"Yes. Thank you very much" followed Yugi

They started to walk off when Yami stopped them. "Wait. Why don't all four of us walk to school together?" Yami suggested.

Yugi and Heba blushed again. "Walking with the princes to school." They thought

Yugi was the first to snap out of thought. "S-sure. We don't mind"

"Well we're going father" Atem said

They all waved goodbye to Aknankanon and left for school.

-Time skips to school-

They arrived to school when student ran up to Yami and Atem out of breath. He taller than them and he had long brown hair with blue eyes.

"Mahado. What's wrong?" Yami asked in concern

Mahado finally caught his breath and stood up straight. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere. You have a meeting to discuss the upcoming festival."

"Oh Ra. I totally forgot about the discussion of the ceremony!" Atem exclaimed.

Yami and Atem ran down the hall waving goodbye to Heba and Yugi. After Yami and Atemu disappeared from sight, Yugi and Heba were happily greeted by there friends. Two teenage girls, Mana and Mai. Mana Has Brown hair and Aqua green eyes, as for Mai had long blonde hair with the same color eyes as Yugi and Heba.

"Heeeeey! Yugi and Heba" shouted Mana and she ran and pounces to hug them

Heba and Yugi smiled and hugged her back. "It's great to see you too Mana."

All of a sudden the four were interrupted when 3 girls from the prince Atem and Yami Fan club showed up in front of Yugi and Heba singing their motto.

"Vivian!"

"Rebecca!"

"Sheala!"

"WE LOVE PRINCE YAMI! WE LOVE PRINCE ATEM! L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Love. L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Love."

The three girls glared at Heba and Yugi with hatred and jealousy when they saw the four of them walking together earlier.

"Hey who do you think you are being near our princes like that?" Rebecca shouted

"Yeah." Agreed Vivian. "You better have a good explanation…

They were interrupted by the cracking sound of Mai's Knuckles. "Alright it's time for you girls to scram and get lost." She said making the 3 girls back off of Yugi and Heba and shiver in fear.

"Y-y-you can't scare us anymore Yankee!" shuddered Sheala.

"I'll just have to put a curse on you all then." Mana suggested

The 3 girls went paled and ran down the hall with Mana chasing after them. Yugi and Heba chuckled lightly as they saw Mana chasing the three girls. Mai scratched the back of her head annoyed. "Sorry about that, guys."

Heba shook his head and smiled. "It's okay. You're only just looking out for us.

Mai gently smiled back and they went to class. School ended, Yugi and Heba waved good bye to their friends and started to walk to work. Yugi and Heba works a part time job at the Kaiba Corp. Building, as cleaners. After their shift ended, they headed home.

Yugi and Heba finally reached their tent. "Hey mom. Hey dad we're home" Yugi greeted tiredly.

Heba went over picked up a small picture of their mom and dad. "How are you guys doing today? Well Yugi and I are going to wash up at the stream we'll be right back."

Yugi and Heba grabbed their wash clothes and soap and headed out to the stream.

"Yugi? Heba?" Said two familiar voices.

* * *

Dia: Cliffhanger! Sorry don't kill me

Luna: Please review!

Jon: Tell her how she did.

Dia: Please go easy on me.


End file.
